Cant Wait!
by Drea397
Summary: while edward is away looking for the Philophiser stone, ed always finds a way to contact mustang for a little phone fun. slashy! yaoi! Roy/ED!


**Roys POV**

I laid in bed staring up at my ceiling thining about work. Everytime i thought about a certain blonde i would get stiff,  
and tense in more ways then one. and then i herd it, the most beautiful sound in the world. My home phone ringing.  
The sound is so releiving because i know that there waz a sexy blonde on the other end. Edward Elric. I know, I know.  
Im Roy Mustang, ladys man! well im not gay. Im not Bi either. Ed is my exception.

I sat up and ran to my phone. I took a deep breath and answerd with a nice "hello?"

"h-hey roy.." came the breathly hello. I can tell he waz breathing heavily.

"hey ed, are you in need of my services tonight? i asked innocently.

"y-y-yes please roy."

"alright" i sat down in the chair that i placed by the phone spicificaly for this reason. I unbuttoned my night shirt, and pulled down my night pants and boxers. I waz already hard from just hearing eds voice. I stroked myself until i waz fully hard and almost dripping with pre-cum.

"okay, you and i are in central. my office. its lunch so no one is in the room. but i dont lock the door, I through you onto my dest and pull off your red coat. i kiss along your jaw and down to ur collar bone, hearing you moan." I can hear ed start to moan, and i know hes picturing everything im saying.

I storke my cock and rub the head with my thumb and groan loud enough for him to hear." i pull of ur black shirt and kiss your nipples, everytime i lick one i blow a breath of air and watch them harden into pebbles. I move down ur hard abs and trace each one with my tounge. I kiss along the edge of ur pants and start to work on pulling ur pants down.I see the bulge in ur boxers and kiss the forming wet spot on the front. You moan and put ur hands into my hair and pull. I groan and pull off ur boxers quickly."

"ah...basterd go faster! I NEED this!" i hear ed all but scream at me through the phone. Surpressing a giggle i start again.

"Fine,fine! Where waz I, ah yes... I lick up and down the base of ur cock but never touch the head. i slowly suck on ur balls and then go directly to the tip and suck very hard,i love hearing you moan my name." I hear a small "ugh, roy" on the other end and cant contain my smile.

"I place three fingures at ur lips and wait for you to suck on them and get them nice and wet for ur small opening. Once i feel there slick enough i put ur legs on my shoulders and place one fingure at ur entrence and push it in."

I hear some movement and then a moan.."oh mustang"

" i slowly push in the rest and stretch yu untill i think your ready and take off the rest of my clothes. i get to my boxers and walk over to you. you pull them down and are welcomed with a hard cock bobbing infront of ur face. I slowly push it aginst ur lips and feel your tounge dart out and lick the tip. i cant take it any more and i have to be inside of you right now edward! i go back to the end of the desk and lift ur legs showing ur small whole i ha Ive grown to dream about at night. I press the head of my cock into you and hear you whimper. i stroke your cock to sooth the pain. I bite your collar bone and watch the mark i left turn red then pourple. After im fully in you i start to slowly fuck you. You moan for me to go faster and harder. so i do and i fuck you hard. pushing and then pulling out of you then ramming back into ur tight heat moaning from the tight walls surounding my hot and throbbing cock."

"oh god! mustang im bout to cum! keep going!" i could hear the springs from the bed he was on moving. so i know he waz riding his fingures think of my cock moving inside of him.

I stroke my manhood faster till i feel my climax comming and then start to rub my ball sac." I then flip our position my back on the desk and your ridding my meat. I hear you screaming at me that ur going to cum and i lift you up off of my cock and over my chest. I stroke ur dick and put two fingres inside of you playing with ur sweet spot. i feel you tighten around my fingures and you cum all over my chest, i feel your hot seed spilling onto my chest and love every minute. i place you back onto my cock and have you ride me until i blow my load deep into ur small ass"

I came all over my self when i thought of his seed on my chest."oh god roy, that was so good."

Ilicked the cum off of my fingures and replied " ya i hear that alot. in real life you wouldnt be able to handle my big thick co-" i waz interupted by eds voice.  
" ya,ya,ya dont be to cocky old man! your not that good"

"well i have work tomarrow so i need to get into bed full metal"

"ya, um... goodnight"

"goodnight full metal"

"talk to you tomarrow night! BYE!" came the quick reply before i herd the other end go dead.

"ya full metal, tomarrow night" i said with a smile as i hung up the phone and pulled back on my clothes.  
I cant wait until next time i get to talk to full metal weather for sex or just a report on the philophers stone. i just cant wait.

**MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! PLZZZZZ BE NICE! dont forget to reveiw! .**


End file.
